


Спящий

by Miriamel



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Тургор | The Void
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После плаванья через Тихий Океан молодого человека начинают мучить странные сны.</p><p>Бета: bocca_chiusa.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спящий

Когда я получил письмо, извещавшее о серьёзной болезни моего племянника Филиппа, тремя месяцами ранее отправившегося в кругосветное путешествие, я покинул свой деревенский домик и отправился в Портсмут, куда Филипп просил меня безотлагательно приехать, так как состояние его здоровья требовало неусыпной заботы. Тон его письма, отрывочного и невнятного, внушал опасения, но я и представить не мог, что явившись по адресу, указанному в постскриптуме, обнаружу лишь трактирщика, возмущённого тем, что плата, внесённая Филиппом, подошла к концу, а сам он лежит в постели и никто не может его разбудить. Я сунул трактирщику необходимую сумму, чтобы прервать поток жалоб, и поспешил к Филиппу.

В комнате стоял тяжёлый дух, сквозь задёрнутые шторы не проникали солнечные лучи, чемоданы лежали нераспакованные, а Филипп, видимо, так ворочался на несвежих простынях, что теперь был завёрнут в них, как в кокон. Он отправился в путешествие, чтобы отдохнуть и набраться сил после получения степени магистра, но вместо этого лежал бледный, исхудавший, с мокрым от испарины лбом и запёкшимися губами. Частое прерывистое дыхание срывалось с его губ. Не желая терять ни секунды, я тут же справился о лучшем докторе в Портсмуте и велел немедленно послать за ним.

За то короткое время, что я отсутствовал, Филипп очнулся. Его расфокусированный взгляд внушал опасения, однако он узнал меня и радостно приветствовал. Он даже согласился выпить горячего вина, и к появлению доктора его щёки приобрели цвет, более подобающий молодому человеку.

«Нервное переутомление», — такой диагноз поставил врач, порекомендовал спокойную умиротворяющую обстановку, простую пищу и чистый воздух.

Прежде нервная система Филиппа не нуждалась в особенном режиме. Я всегда полагал его практичным жизнерадостным молодым человеком, скорее толстокожим, чем чутким, и не склонным к бурным реакциям. Даже на похоронах собственных родителей он продемонстрировал самую похвальную сдержанность, которую менее расположенный к Филиппу человек мог бы назвать и чёрствостью. Однако что-то произошло во время плаванья через Тихий Океан, что-то такое, что взяло верх над натурой моего племянника. Мне предстояло разобраться в происшедшем, однако прежде чем выяснять причину, следовало устранить следствия.

Под моим неусыпным наблюдением Филипп выполнял все распоряжения врачей и неделю спустя оправился достаточно, чтобы без риска для душевного благополучия выдержать путь в деревню. Видя, что здоровье его неуклонно восстанавливается, я успокоился. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось узнать, чем вызван срыв, но, памятуя о предписаниях доктора, я не задавал вопросов и ни словом не намекнул на обстоятельства путешествия. Меня радовало, что Филипп не выказывает желания вернуться в университет, хотя сразу после получения степени был преисполнен решимости заняться преподаванием.

Я снисходительно отнёсся к новой привычке племянника в задумчивом молчании созерцать луну, хотя не могу сказать, что одобрял долгие часы, которые он проводил с пустым немигающим взглядом в совершеннейшей неподвижности. Меня не насторожило то, что он оставил все прежние интересы, будь то работа на кафедре или занятия рисунком. Я не критиковал новый образ жизни, чтобы не смущать его хрупкое душевное равновесие, и твёрдо надеялся, что размеренная деревенская жизнь пойдёт Филиппу на пользу. Никогда ещё мне не приходилось так ошибаться!

Не прошло и месяца, как он пережил новый приступ. Вечером он отправился спать, а наутро не спустился к завтраку. Сперва я подумал, что Филипп в соответствии с новой привычкой засиделся, любуясь луной, и собирался немного его пожурить. Но когда часы пробили четыре пополудни, а он так и не появился, я отправился к нему в комнату, чтобы застать то же зрелище, какое ранее предстало передо мной в гостинице Портсмута.

Нужно ли говорить, что тем же днём я телеграфировал в Лондон, и на следующее утро у постели Филиппа собрался консилиум. Доктора оказались профессионалами своего дела, заносчивыми и, как водится, совершенно бесполезными. Я педантично выполнял все до единого предписания, однако не добился никакого видимого улучшения. Мальчик стремительно терял вес, набранный за предыдущий месяц, и не приходил в себя, а врачи с учёным видом пускали ему кровь и ставили целебные клистиры.

Выздоровление пришло так же неожиданно, как и в прошлый раз. Филипп очнулся в приподнятом настроении и тут же потребовал горячего какао и карамели. Суета врачей явно его забавляла. Он встречал взрывами хохота их серьёзные речи и предлагал вместо того, чтобы думать о болезнях, отдаться простым радостям жизни. Я посчитал, что доктора провоцируют своим присутствием новые изменения личности, и разогнал их, несмотря на то, что они заинтересовались неизвестной науке болезнью.

Сейчас я понимаю, что ошибся, когда вновь не стал ни о чём расспрашивать племянника. Возможно, если бы я не стремился оберегать его покой, мне бы удалось что-то предпринять и предотвратить его гибель. Но тогда я принял решение придерживаться прежней тактики и не досаждать любопытством. Вместо этого я молча наблюдал за изменениями, которые претерпевал Филипп. На смену мечтательному созерцанию пришло разнузданное веселье. Прежде скромный и целомудренный, погружённый в научные изыскания в ущерб увлечению вином и женщинами, после очередного приступа он словно бы вознамерился наверстать упущенное. Не успел я понять, что происходит, как небольшая коллекция вин, доставшаяся мне от отца, подошла к концу, а в доме внезапно появилось несколько новых служанок. Ни от них, ни от Филиппа мне не удалось добиться, для чего он их нанял, но пышные формы наводили на определённые мысли. Вскоре моему племяннику стало слишком тесно в деревне, и он каждый вечер уезжал в ближайший город, чтобы вернуться к полудню в растрёпанном костюме и с бессмысленным взглядом. К волнению за здоровье Филиппа прибавилось беспокойство за мои сбереженья, когда настало время третьего приступа.

Всего их случилось одиннадцать, и после каждого характер моего племянника менялся. Когда Филипп приходил в себя после очередного приступа, я надеялся, что болезнь отступила и этот раз окажется последним. Было только одно исключение: пережив четвёртый приступ, Филипп стал демонстрировать несвойственную ему злобу. Казалось, на него больше не действовали ограничения, которые накладывает цивилизация на каждого из нас, и любой досадный пустяк вызывал бурю гнева. Дошло до того, что он едва не убил садовника, когда тот щёлкал ножницами под его окном. Я с нетерпением ждал начала следующего цикла и каждое утро молился, чтобы Филипп не спустился к завтраку. И не напрасно: после следующего же приступа странной болезни мой племянник снова стал тихим и мечтательным.

В один из дней Филипп явился ко мне в кабинет и сообщил, что ему необходимо совершить поездку в Лондон, чтобы встретиться с одним из преподавателей. Он показал мне приглашение от профессора Хьюберта, доктора кафедры теософии в Кембридже. Ещё до злосчастного плавания Филипп неоднократно рассказывал о профессоре, закончившем Мискатоникский университет и после злополучного наводнения переехавшем в Англию. По рассказам у меня сложилось самое положительное впечатление об этом господине. Я не видел причин для отказа, а когда Филипп тихим голосом признался в надежде, что профессор может помочь разобраться в происходящем, я приказал купить билет на завтрашний же поезд.

Во время поездки Филипп сидел, подтянув колени к подбородку и, обхватив их руками, задумчиво смотрел в окно. Он пугал меня отрешённостью и неподвижностью, когда вскоре после возвращения из Портсмута созерцал Луну. Сейчас же всё было по-другому. Мне доставило истинное наслаждение наблюдать на его лице мягкое мечтательное выражение, словно он любовался невидимыми остальному миру картинами, такой контраст составляло теперешнее настроение недавнему бешенству и приступам немотивированной агрессии.

Профессор Хьюберт оказался язвительным господином с седыми бакенбардами и негнущимися артритными пальцами. На его лице не было заметно энтузиазма, когда я только приступил к своему рассказу. Возможно, ему часто досаждали подобными проблемами, и он не ждал от нашего случая ничего, что могло бы показаться ему интересным. Однако по мере того как я углублялся в повествование, он становился всё внимательнее. Профессор Хьюберт перестал украдкой посматривать на часы и барабанить пальцами по столу. Вместо этого он сцепил руки в замок и, положив на них подбородок, вперился в меня цепким взглядом из-под кустистых бровей. Выслушав мой рассказ, он откинулся на спинку стула и проговорил:

— Интересный случай. Ещё полгода назад я назвал бы его необычным, но не так давно ситуация изменилась. В самом деле, в последнее время ко мне всё чаще приходят сообщения о паранормальной активности в районе Ладронских островов. Некоторые особо чувствительные люди при приближении к ним испытывают нарушения сна, что становится только началом их неприятностей. У многих симптомы поразительно напоминают ваши, — он повернулся к Филиппу и спросил: — Не там ли впервые дала о себе знать ваша... болезнь?

— Да, — удивлённо признался тот. — Головные боли начались за два дня до того, как на горизонте показались острова. Следующим же утром я не смог подняться и проспал несколько суток подряд. До того как наш корабль прибыл в Англию, я испытал четыре подобных приступа. Я совершенно измучился и отправил телеграмму дяде сразу же, как ступил на родную землю. Мои средства подходили к концу, но я отдал всю имеющуюся в распоряжении сумму, чтобы меня не вышвырнули на улицу, пока дядя не заберёт меня.

— Ну-ну, — пробормотал профессор. — В таком случае мне изрядно повезло. Благодаря вам я получу уникальный шанс исследовать это... состояние. Впрочем, не буду досаждать своей радостью, которая вряд ли покажется вам уместной. Расскажите же, какие видения тревожат вашу душу, пока тело отказывается просыпаться?

— Я... я плохо помню, — начал Филипп неуверенно, но с каждым произнесённым словом его голос звучал всё твёрже. — Первое время по пробуждении мои мысли были полностью поглощены видениями, но в течение нескольких часов они теряли яркость. Оставалось лишь послевкусие и подавленное настроение.

— Вы уверены, что не можете сказать ничего более определённого?

— Совершенно уверен.

— Мой мальчик, — укоризненно произнёс он и поджал губы. Филипп вздрогнул при этих словах. — Мой мальчик, я не смогу вам ничем помочь, если вы не будете со мной откровенны. Яркие при пробуждении сны, ускользающие из памяти спустя несколько часов — нормальная картина самых обычных сновидений, которые испытываем все мы и которые испытывали, вне сомнений, и вы сами до этого прискорбного инцидента. Но теперь всё должно быть иначе. В вашем случае следует ожидать иного. Я достаточно переписывался с коллегами, и все удивительным образом сходятся на том, будто их пациенты переживают связные отчётливые видения, подчиняющиеся собственной извращённой логике. Более того, упомянутые мною пациенты способны воспроизвести пережитое и спустя несколько недель. Иными словами, эти видения забываются не быстрее, чем случившееся наяву.

Нам всем повезло, что мы не отправились к профессору Хьюберту несколькими днями раньше, когда Филиппа мучили приступы ярости. Не хочется и представлять, насколько безобразная сцена могла бы последовать, если даже сейчас, будучи милым и кротким, Филипп поджал губы и ответил с видимым неудовольствием:

— Я рассказал всё, что мог. Вы хотите сказать, что я солгал?

— Я ничего не хочу сказать и не имею ни малейшего желания с вами препираться. Если вам нечего добавить, то, боюсь, в таком случае я тоже оказал вам посильную помощь и больше ничем не могу быть полезен. Всего доброго.

Филипп неверяще посмотрел на профессора, но тот и не думал продолжать разговор. Вместо этого он надел очки, погрузился в одну из диссертаций, лежавших у него на столе, и принялся чёркать на полях красными чернилами. Я дрожал от негодования, но, зная эту породу, сдержал себя и не стал вступать в бесполезный спор. Когда мы подошли к двери, профессор лениво протянул нам вслед:

— Если передумаете, мой адрес вам известен. Надеюсь, к тому времени будет не слишком поздно.

Мальчик расстроился, что визит не оправдал его ожиданий. Впрочем, вскоре Филипп достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы я смог отлучиться для встречи с поверенным. Хоть мои к нему дела не имели никакого отношения к болезни Филиппа, я посчитал, что грех не воспользоваться случаем, раз я всё равно оказался в Лондоне, и не заехать к нему. Глупец! Если бы я только знал тогда, что стоит мне оставить Филиппа одного, как он вернётся к профессору, я бы не сводил с него глаз. Впоследствии мне так и не довелось узнать в точности, как прошла их беседа, какими сведениями они обменивались и к какому выводу пришли, знаю одно: профессор вдохновил Филиппа идеями, которые ещё на шаг приблизили его к гибели.

Когда я ухаживал за Филиппом во время одного из следующих припадков, в его комнате на глаза мне попалась папка, которой я прежде не видел. Желая отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, что всегда снедали меня у ложа больного, я открыл её.

Внутри находилась стопка тщательно выполненных рисунков, от одного вида которых я похолодел. Изображённое на них было чуждо всему человеческому, противно нашей природе и могло быть или порождением самого больного воображения, или кошмаром, поднявшимся прямиком из ада. Но самое жуткое заключалось в том, что в каждом рисунке я безошибочно узнавал манеру моего дорогого Филиппа. Любимый им очень мягкий карандаш, слегка размазанный в правом нижнем углу, там, где рука опирается о бумагу, тщательно выполненные контуры, степень нажима — не могло оставаться сомнений в том, что художником был Филипп. Что происходило с ним, пока он в беспамятстве метался по постели? Какие образы терзали его душу? Я никогда не спрашивал об этом, чтобы воспоминаниями не навредить его нервной системе... но может быть, я подсознательно догадывался, что может таиться в глубине его кошмаров, и боялся получить ответ? Что же, теперь я узнал всё.

Среди изображений было расчленённое тело, нанизанное на прутья, которые выполняли функции отсутствующих конечностей; скелет с гипертрофированными рёбрами, образующими клетку, за костяные прутья которой существо цеплялось руками и ногами; сшитый из лоскутов толстяк на инвалидном кресле с отсутствующей головой и зияющим посреди груди провалом. Множество рисунков столь ужасных, что я предпочёл бы забыть о них навсегда, и на каждом — новое чудовище. Только один образ повторялся более одного раза: уродливый воздушный шар, из верхней части которого торчал человеческий торс с огромной дырой посредине, через которую были пропущены канаты для крепления к шару. Филипп рисовал его снова и снова. На некоторых рисунках его сдувшийся шар накачивали гигантскими мехами, на других его охватывало пламя, на третьих человек-воздушный шар царапал пальцами тиски, сдавившие нижнюю челюсть. На каждом из рисунков отчётливо читалось выражение боли, исказившее красивые черты, а глаза на нарисованном лице полнились непереносимой мукой, слишком сильной для того, чтобы её мог выдержать смертный. А на последней странице это немыслимое чудовище было ещё вполне человеком. Обнажённый, с перекошенным от ужаса лицом, он стоял у огромного металлического крепления, позой и безнадёжным взглядом напоминая святого Себастьяна, а кто-то, скрывающийся за границами рисунка, наставлял на него штыри и гигантские иголки с продетыми нитками, толстыми как канаты. Уже виденные мною рисунки не оставляли сомнений в том, что должно произойти с несчастным в следующие мгновения. Я испытал благодарность, что Филипп не стал изображать мучителей этого человека, потому что догадывался: их облик настолько ужасен, что человеческий разум не в состоянии пережить подобное потрясение.

В этом повторяющемся облике было слишком много настоящей боли, а страдания казались слишком явными, и мне потребовалось собрать всю свою волю, чтобы не швырнуть злосчастную папку в камин и не притвориться, что никогда её не видел, а аккуратно сложить рисунки и вернуть папку на стол. В ту ночь я понял, что болезнь просто так не отступит, официальная медицина не поможет и мне самому придётся искать пути вернуть Филиппу ясный рассудок. Наивный глупец, я был уверен, что страшные картины — плод его воображения и что достаточно излечить рассудок, чтобы всё стало, как прежде.

Когда Филипп очнулся, его взгляд был кротким и смиренным. С застенчивой улыбкой он поблагодарил меня и выразил сожаление, что ничем не может отплатить за мою несказанную доброту. Признаться, бессонная ночь и потрясение, вызванное терзавшими его образами, пошатнули мои нервы, и вместо того чтобы дать Филиппу хотя бы несколько часов на то, чтобы прийти в себя, я начал расспросы сразу же, как он выпил чашку горячего бульона и без сил откинулся на подушки.

— Мне необходимо знать, что произошло во время плавания через Тихий Океан. То, о чём ты отказался говорить с профессором Хьюбертом, — чересчур резко и требовательно сообщил я. Скажи я это два месяца назад, мне было бы не избежать вспышки гнева, возможно, сопровождавшейся швырянием предметов в стену или даже в меня. Но сегодня Филипп только грустно улыбнулся. Он лежал на спине, раскинув руки, словно открыв себя для любого нападения, и тихо проговорил:

— Я не стал обсуждать с ним терзавшие меня видения, потому что мне было стыдно признаваться в таком. О, если бы ты знал природу этих снов, то не стал бы настаивать, чтобы я с тобой поделился. Поверь, никому не следует переживать того, что переживаю я.

— Ты переоцениваешь моё неведение, — грустно улыбнулся я и признался, что смотрел рисунки. Стоило мне рассказать об этом, Филипп побледнел как полотно и отвернулся. Его лицо исказила мука.

— Нет! Боги, как мог я быть таким беспечным!

Я положил руку ему на плечо и мягко сжал, чтобы передать Филиппу толику спокойствия и уверенности, которых на самом деле не испытывал.

— Так получилось, что я узнал слишком много и больше ты не можешь держать меня в неведении. Прояви милосердие, расскажи мне всё.

Однако никакие уговоры не смогли переубедить его. Опасение, что Филипп замкнётся и перестанет со мной разговаривать, боролось с яростью от бессилия как-то помочь ему. Несмотря на погружённость в собственные переживания, он видел моё состояние и наконец пообещал:

— Я расскажу тебе, что происходит со мной во время приступов. Ты столько времени и сил потратил на то, чтобы помочь мне, что заслуживаешь знать правду. Молю об одном: позволь рассказать в тот момент, когда я... сочту возможным это сделать, а до тех пор оставим этот разговор.

Конечно, я сразу же поклялся, что он больше ни слова от меня не услышит, но даже не подозревал, что сдержу своё слово буквально.

Последний, двенадцатый приступ случился через час, когда Филипп провалился в сон, который показался мне оздоравливающим.

Я вздохнул с облегчением и отправился было спать, как вдруг услышал стон. Обернувшись, я увидел, как воздух над постелью начал дрожать, словно над раскалённой плитой, запахло горячим металлом и серой. Комната погрузилась во тьму, в которой я сперва ничего не мог разобрать. Только когда глаза привыкли к темноте, я различил каменные плиты и обломки гигантских машин, словно бы зависших в воздухе.

За моей спиной послышался скрип. Я обернулся и едва подавил вскрик: ко мне приближалось существо, заполонявшее собой страницы альбома Филиппа — человек, пришитый к воздушному шару.

Не обращая на меня внимания, он подплыл к Филиппу и проговорил чистым печальным голосом, таким человеческим, что он составил противоестественный контраст с ужасным обликом:

— Пора.

Филипп открыл глаза и, даже не вздрогнув при виде чудовища, ответил:

— Спуститься в Кошмар, чтобы моё тело тоже сковали железом?

— Скоро Он проснётся, и поверь, мой мальчик, ты бы не хотел оказаться рядом, когда это произойдёт.

Я ждал, что Филипп начнёт возражать, но вместо этого он сел на кровати, свесив голову, и ответил:

— Я готов.

Стоило прозвучать этим словам, как к постели начали подбираться металлические змеи, появившиеся из тьмы, которая клубилась внизу под нами. Сперва они двигались медленно, вслепую тыкались в ножки кровати и путались в простынях.

— Прости меня. Прости меня, Младший. Больше ждать нельзя. Поверь, я бы всё отдал, чтобы можно было этого избежать.

Когда первая змея прикоснулась к Филиппу, он вскрикнул и отскочил, чтобы налететь на пару других. Нащупав его, змеи больше не медлили и обвили его руки и ноги. В тот момент, когда они пронзили его тело и по окружающей пустоте разнёсся оглушительный крик, видение отступило. Я снова оказался в спальне Филиппа. Передо мной стояла кровать со сбившейся постелью, на подушке блестела свежая кровь, а моего племянника нигде не было.

Я звал его, поднял всех слуг и велел прочесать сначала дом, а потом окрестности, обратился в полицию. Поиски оказались тщетными, но я не прекращал их, пока на меня не начали коситься как на одержимого, сошедшего с ума от горя.

Возможно, они не так далеки от истины.

Я знаю, где искать профессора Хьюберта, и подозреваю, что он сможет пролить свет на события, свидетелем которых я стал. Возможно, когда-нибудь я соберусь с духом и нанесу ему визит. Пока же я прикладываю все силы к тому, чтобы убедить себя, будто стал жертвой галлюцинации. Я не читаю газет, потому что в них всё чаще попадаются заметки о странных происшествиях в Тихом океане. Я не хочу ничего об этом знать.


End file.
